Lil' Red Red Riding Lucy
by DragonGirlAngel
Summary: What happens when Fairy Tail meets the classic story Little Red Riding Hood? Chaos, that's what! Follow the adventure of Lil' Lucy as she travels down a dangerous forest path to deliver a basket of goods to her cousin Levy. However, Wolf Gray has a different idea how the story should end. Summary written by Kats


_Angel: Hello this is just a short story I put together and as always it's edited by everybody's favorite editor_

_Kats: This wasn't hard to edit as Our World_

_Angel: This is my Fairy Tail version of Little Red Riding Hood_

_Happy: Angel does not own fairy tail Hiro Mashima does she also does not own Little Red Riding Hood a person who she does not know owns it_

_Kats: Little Red Riding Hood has been rewritten many times over by different people, all with different twists. Is the Our World disclaimer really necessary here? I mean, its an entire different story? Are you so afraid of copyright that you have to-_

_Angel: And now with out further ado FT Little Red Riding Hood_

"Children, children gather up for story time," the teacher says to her class of kindergarteners. "What story is it today?" the little girl with the blue pigtails asks. "Today, I'm reading Lil' Red Riding Hood," the teacher answers then she starts reading. "Once upon a time in a place like no other there lives a little girl named Lucy. One day Lucy's mother told her to go into the woods to her cousin Levy's house to deliver a basket full of baked foods and goods because her poor cousin Levy was almost out of supplies. Lil' Lucy eagerly agreed to go. Her mother gave her the wicker basket and told her to follow the road and never stray or get distracted. Lil' Lucy said she promised not to and she was in her way.

Meanwhile Wolf Gray was starved so he trudged out of his cave to the nearby path and waited for a meal to come along. Soon enough, a little girl walked up to the nearby flower patch with an awfully tasty smelling basket. Lil' Lucy admired the flowers and thought to herself: _What pretty flowers! What if I pick some for Levy?_ What Lil' Lucy didn't know was that an evil presence was lurking in the bushes. She simply happily skipped down the path to Levy's house. She soon stopped again for big blue juicy berries. She popped one in her mouth then another and soon one more. After a while, she remembered the promise she made to her mother and she started walking again.

Wolf Gray watched the little girl with the eyes of a hunter as she stopped for the second time that day eating blueberries from the nearby bush. He is so hungry by then that just thinking about eating makes his stomach growl. He thought to himself _it's time to take action_. He jumped out of the bush, making Lil' Lucy jump. She asked "Who may I ask are you?" he answers "My name is Gray what may I ask is a young lady like you doing out here?" "Oh, I'm just dropping this basket off at my cousins house. She lives at the end of this road. If you will be kind enough to let me go I'll be on my way," Lil' Lucy answers then she starts skipping down the path leaving Wolf Gray standing there.

He shook his head and said "Some meal!" then he took the shortcut to the end of the lane. There stood the little cottage owned by Levy. The wolf knocked on the door and said "Hello, it's Lucy here with your supplies," in the best little girl voice he could muster. "Come on in, Lucy," a cheerful voice says from the other side of the door. The wolf waltzed into the cottage, snatched the petite girl up and locked her in the cellar. Then as deviously as possible, he opened the nearby closet and grabbed a orange nightgown, slipped it on and hopped into bed.

An hour later Lil' Lucy arrived, knocked on the door and said "Levy, it's Lucy may I come in?" "Yes, come on in" the wolf said, trying his best to mimic the petite girl's voice. Lil' Lucy opened the door and ran in, set the basket on the floor and asked "Levy, where are you?" Wolf Gray answered with "In the bedroom, Lucy." Lil' Lucy dashed into the bedroom and asked "Levy, got any new books for me?" "No, not yet," the wolf replied. Lucy then exclaimed "Why, what big eyes you have!" "The better to look at you with" Wolf Gray answered. "Why, what big hands you have!" Lucy remarked. "The better to hug you with," Wolf Gray answered. "Why, what big teeth you have!" Lucy said, alarmed. "The better to eat with!" Wolf Gray growls, losing his cover.

Then the door burst open and there stood hunter Nastu. He said "Wolf Gray you are under arrest for eating Wendy Marvell 's cat!" "What!?" Lil' Lucy said, alarmed. Then Wolf Gray lost his cover completely as he stepped out of the bed, the nightgown barely fitting. He remarked "You'll have to capture me first!" Wolf Gray took off running. Hunter Nastu followed him. Lil' Lucy on the other hand heard the muffled shouts coming out of the cellar, so she did what any little girl with any sense at all would do. She opened the cellar door and out came Levy! "Oh, Levy thank goodness you are alright" Lucy exclaimed as she ran up to hug Levy. "Hey, at least you are the real Lucy and not a wolf," Levy joked "I agree!" Lucy replied.

Meanwhile, Wolf Gray was in a tight cage guarded by tons and tons of guards. Hunter Nastu soon walked over and said "The good guys always win, Wolf Gray! The good guys always win!" "And that is the story of Lil' Red Riding Hood," the teacher finishes. Her class cheers and asks for another story, but the teacher just shakes her head and says "Not today, class."

The End

_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_ Angel: Hoped you enjoyed it also check out my other fanfic Our World_

_Kats: Ugh I'm gonna have to edit more of THAT now, huh?_

_Happy: Where is my time to shine_

_Angel: In the other story_

_Happy: oh_

_Angel: I will update the other story before Christmas_

_-Angel Out_

_Kats: Huh, likely! She's a worse procrastinator than me!_

_-Kats out_


End file.
